falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Operation: Anchorage (tilleggspakke)
Operation: Anchorage er den første DLC pakken for Fallout 3, utviklet og utgitt av Bethesda Softworks. __TOC__ Utgivelse og tilgjengelighet Operation: Anchorage ble til å begynne med kun gitt ut på Xbox Live og Games for Windows Live den 17. januar 2009. Den ble senere gjort tilgjengelig for PlayStation Store den 1. oktober 2009. Det er mulig å kjøpe kodene til nedlasting på Xbox Live i vanlige butikker. DLCen koster 800 Microsoft Points, omtrent 50 NOK. For PC og Xbox 360 er Operation: Anchorage tilgjengelig på CD, som en del av den første samlingen av DLCer, Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack, utgitt den 26. mai 2009. Pakken inneholder også The Pitt og en plakat av Vault Boy, og koster totalt 20 dollar, eller omtrent 250 kroner. Operation: Anchorage finnes, sammen med alle de andre DLCene, i Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, som ble gitt ut den 13. oktober 2009, på alle plattformer. Den kostet 550 på PS3 og Xbox 360, of 450 på PC. Historie thumb|250px|Teknikere og en [[American Soldier|T-51b Soldat i T-51b Power Armor.]] I denne DLC-pakken prøver Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts å få tak i meget avansert militært verktøy, og den eneste måten å komme seg inn i hvelvet hvor de kan finne disse er ved å gjøre ferdig en militær virtuell virkelighetssimulering. Da ingen av Outcastene har en Pip-Boy kan de ikke gå inn i selve simuleringen, og det er derfor spilleren som ender opp med å gå inn i den. I simulasjonen utkjemper spilleren en av de største kampene i Fallout-universet: Frigjørelsen av Anchorage i Alaska fra de okkuperende Røde kinesiske tropper. Simulasjonen er satt mellom juni 2076, da T-51b Power Armor først ble tatt i bruk, og januar 2077, da kinesiske styrker var helt ute av Alaska. Når DLCen er ferdig nedlastet, vil oppgaven for questet Operation: Anchorage bli aktivert via en radiosending som sier "This is Defender Morrill, any Outcasts listening on this frequency report to sector 7-B, Bailey's Crossroads. This is a high-priority message, backup is needed at our location. Any personnel listening on this frequency please report at once." En markør vil dukke opp på verdenskartet. DLCen kan spilles når som helst etter at spilleren har forlatt Vault 101 i begynnelsen av spillet. Etter man har gått gjennom simulasjonen, vil nytt utstyr bli låst opp for spilleren, som kan brukes i resten av spillet. I simulasjonen fjernes alle gjenstander spilleren har med seg(utenom quest-gjenstander), og blir tvunget til å bruke det spilleren finner i løpet av simulasjonen. Den Kinesiske Røde Armé er over alt, og spilleren må først sikre de omliggende fjellsidene, og deretter kjempe sin vei inn i den kinesiske basen. Spilleren må utnytte mange av sine standard kamp-skills, sammen med flere nye verktøy som kun er tilgjengelige i DLCen. Dette inkluderer interaktive angrepsteam under spillerens kommando, samt unike armors, våpen og andre eksotiske "dingser". Gjennom simulasjonen er det også gjemt forskjellige biter med fakta som man må samle for å få perket "Covert Ops", etter å ha samlet alle. Spilleren blir også introdusert til en ny måte å ta til seg health, istedenfor stimpaks, i simulasjonen. Man får istedenfor bruk for Health Dispensere, som gir spilleren maks hp med en gang. Du vil også finne Ammo Dispensere forskjellige steder. Når noen dør i simulasjonen, kan du ikke ta noe fra likene, eller ta deres våpen. Karakterer * Benjamin Montgomery * General Constantine Chase * Lieutenant Morgan * Doctor Adami * Quartermaster * Strike Team * American Soldier * American Sniper * American Inferno Unit * American Launcher * American T51-B Unit * American Power Armored Soldier * American Grease Monkeys * American War Correspondent * Morrill * Sibley * Olin * McGraw Fiender * Chimera Tanks * Spider Drone * Chinese Soldier * Chinese Inferno Unit * Chinese Launcher * Chinese Sniper * Chinese Technician * Crimson Dragoon * General Jingwei * Guard Dog Gjenstander thumb|250px|En soldat med en [[Scoped Gauss Rifle.]] Tilgjengelig utenfor simulasjonen *Gauss Rifle *Trench Knife *Chinese Stealth Armor *Winterized T-51b Power Armor *Jingwei's Shock Sword *Neural Interface Suit *Outcast Specialist Robe Kun i simulasjonen vises utenfor simulasjonen uten bruk av glitch eller konsollkommandoer: *Winterized Combat Armor *Winterized Combat Helmet *General Chase's Uniform *General Jingwei's Uniform *Army Mechanic Jumpsuit *Winterized Chinese Jumpsuit *Winterized Chinese Commando Hat *Beta Gauss Rifle-(Fjernet innhold) Nye steder *Bailey's Crossroads Metro *Bailey's Crossroads *Outcast Outpost ** Inneholder Anchorage Reclamationsimulasjonen. ** Hvis du har en følgesvenn vil de ikke bli med deg inn i simulasjonen. Perks Hvis du ikke har den fra før av, vil du få perket Power Armor Training når du er ferdig med simluasjonen, og går ut av den. Quests og achievements Galleri Bilde:Fallout-3-20081210103254094.jpg|Et artilleribatteri som skyter. Bilde:Fallout-3-20081210103221985.jpg|General Chase ser på et kart. Bilde:Fallout-3-20081210103247375_(1).jpg|American Grease Monkeyer og en soldat i Winterized T-51b Power Armor. Bilde:Anchorage_Gauss.jpg|En amerikansk soldat med en Scoped Gauss Rifle. Bilde:Fallout-3-20081210103232438.jpg|Trans-Alaskan Pipeline. Bilde:Fallout-3-20081210103229031.jpg|En Chimera-tank. Bilde:Screen08B.jpg|En Chinese Stealth Suit. Bilde:Chinese Base.jpg|Chinese Listening Post. På skiltet står det "Begrenset Adgang" på kinesisk. Bilde:OA Vertibird.jpg|En VB-02 Vertibird Bilde:OA PA.jpg|Soldater utstyrt med Winterized T-51b Power Armor og Minigun. Bilde:OA General Chase.jpg|General Chase snakker til spilleren. Bilde:Screen07B.jpg|Lone Wanderer i Winterized Combat Armor. Bilde:Dlcanchloading_china01.png|Lasteskjerm for Anchorage 1 Bilde:Dlcanchloading_china02.png|Lasteskjerm for Anchorage 2 Videoer thumb|300px|left|Offisiell Trailer * Trailer på den offisielle siden Bugs, glitcher og utnyttelser Se også * The Pitt * Broken Steel * Point Lookout * Mothership Zeta de:Operation: Anchorage (Add-On) en:Operation: Anchorage (add-on) es:Operation: Anchorage fi:Operation: Anchorage fr:Operation: Anchorage (extension) it:Operation: Anchorage (add-on) nl:Operation: Anchorage pl:Operacja Anchorage (dodatek) pt:Operation: Anchorage (DLC) ru:Operation: Anchorage uk:Operation: Anchorage zh:安克雷奇行动 Kategori:Tilleggspakker til Fallout 3 Kategori:Operation: Anchorage